Arin Elen Morning Star
by Cerasi2
Summary: Eowyn just wants to love Aragorn... but he doesn't know who to love. based on TTT movie **Chapter 6 Up!** Completed and afterword up!
1. He fell

Title: It Isn't Meant To Be  
  
Summary: follows Aragorn and Eowyn through a time of hardship for the Rohan, will Aragorn find out in time his true feelings for Eowyn? Or will he deny them for the rest of his life? (doesn't go through Return of the King, more based on TTT movie) R/R! Tell me what you think please! Eowyn/Aragorn eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing although I may add a new character or two to experiment.  
  
Spoilers: The Two Towers movie, might be some Fellowship movie spoilers too.  
  
Notes: This is an experimentation fic! I am trying lots of new things. Flamers will be read, disregarded, and deleted. When I saw Lotr TTT a fourth time, a hundred thoughts struck my head and I decided to put them all into my first real fic (I had two NC-17 but they were crap) Well I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think! If I don't get lots of reviews I am continuing anyways but it would really help! ~~~~~~~ Arin Elen (Morning Star) Chapter One He Fell  
  
Eowyn stood there, stunned. This wasn't happening to her, not now. She looked to Theoden, praying it was a lie, surely he hadn't. But King Theoden met her with a gaze with no help, only a sad look, a look that showed the painful truth. So it was true, and the only words left in her mind as she desperately blinked back her tears were "He fell."  
  
He fell, she sunk slowly to her knees, her breath coming in short spurts. He fell, she closed her eyes, the unwanted tears finally streaking down her cheeks and she let out a single silent sob. He fell, why hadn't she just told him her feelings when she had the chance? Because that would've pushed him further away, a voice said in the back of her mind. But now I'll never get to tell him. another answered back. He never loved you.  
  
I'll never know. he's dead.  
  
Reality gripped her body, everything was blurry, this wasn't happening, he was not dead. He couldn't be. She began to shake, she couldn't breathe; her heart was pounding in her chest. She distantly heard Legolas calling her name and felt him helping her up. She stood shakily, and looked into his eyes, he was speaking.everything was in slow motion.distant.mute. She looked up into the elf's eyes and then her eyes rolled back into her head, she was dizzy, unable to support herself. As everything around her went black, she felt herself falling through the endless darkness, falling, falling, falling.  
  
*****  
  
Eowyn slowly opened her eyes. She had awaked in a makeshift bed on the ground of an empty corridor. Legolas sat by her, wiping her head with a wet cloth. She wondered what had happened at first, then that damn voice in her head said those two words again He fell, and everything rushed back so fast she gasped and sat up straight. Legolas grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down. She looked up into his eyes, tears began flowing, and before she knew it, she was being gathered into the elf prince's arms, sobbing. She held onto him, gripping at his clothing for dear life, and he held her and gently ran his fingers through her long golden hair.  
  
Legolas was confused over this whole crying thing. He had never seen sadness or pain expressed like this until he left Mirkwood. He wasn't used to death, elves don't die. it was a known fact. Only steal or flame could kill an elf, and since Mirkwood was mostly peaceful and set deep in a forest, no battles were fought there, and no one died. When he did leave Mirkwood, even then he didn't see much until Gandalf fell, and then Boromir. So as he held Eowyn protectively in his arms, he wondered if he even knew how to cry, and how to do it.  
  
After Eowyn calmed a bit, Legolas tried to explain what happened exactly but faltered. He simply said, "He fell," Eowyn winced at those haunting words "over a cliff". The long hall was silent for a few moments as Eowyn thought.  
  
"Legolas, am I such a fool to think I ever had a chance to be with such a man as Aragorn?"  
  
Legolas looked into the young mortal woman's deep blue eyes and was taken aback by how much pain and sorrow shown there. "No, you did have a chance Lady."  
  
"I never had a chance with him, you know that."  
  
"Don't you think I didn't see the way he looked at you on the way here? He was torn, Eowyn. He didn't know what to do, whom to love. He simply knew he was in love with you. He needed time. He just. ran out."  
  
Eowyn looked at the elf for a moment, then down at her hands. "I must go help my people." She stood and began to walk down the corridor, but Legolas grabbed her arm and turned her to him. He laced his delicate fingers through hers and wiped away a single tear with his other hand.  
  
"You are young Eowyn, you will find another."  
  
"Not like him. No one can ever be as. No one can ever be as perfect as he was." She said coldly, then wiped her tears and ran from the blonde elf, her golden hair flowing behind her.  
  
"Nobody is perfect Eowyn." Legolas whispered into the empty hall, then he turned and left.  
  
*****  
  
Eowyn ran up to her favorite place to look for hope when she had run out. She ran up the steps, where people were cluttered, huddled in little groups, talking. She ran up to the tower with Old Helm's Horn and stood on the edge, looking over the bare lands. Her hair blew in front of her face as she stood there. She looked noble, fair, beautiful and strong. everything that a queen should be. She felt the wind against her, felt it fly through her hair and she spread her arms, looking up to the endless sky filled with clouds. Her long brown dress and blue sleeves flew out behind her and the breeze kissed her wet cheeks.  
  
She smiled, remembering the first time she met Aragorn, really met him.  
  
She had been using her sword, getting ready to leave for Helm's Deep, and as she turned around her sword clashed with another. Her eyes opened wide when she saw Aragorn standing there. He held his sword there simply, connected with hers.  
  
"You are trained well with a sword." He said. She stood ready and moved her arm around, twisting her sword away, and their swords detached. He dropped his sword to the ground. It landed with a clatter, and Eowyn's blade landed in front of his face. His eyes opened in shock for a split second. She lowered her sword, frowning down at him as he stared at the sword he had dropped. He looked up in her eyes then back down at his sword. He slowly knelt down and picked it up, examining it carefully for nicks or dents, and then they stared at each other for a moment as he rose.  
  
She turned her back to him and blushed as she re-sheathed her sword saying, "The women of this land learn when they are young. Those who don't may still die upon them. I fear neither pain nor death."  
  
"Then what do you fear, my Lady?"  
  
She turned back to him and looked him in the eye as she told him, "A cage, to stay behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of valor has gone beyond chance or desire."  
  
He stared at her and took a step to fill in a bit of the gap between them; she however, took a step back. "You are a shield-maiden of Rohan," He said with sincerity, " I do not think that will be your fate." With that he turned and walked out of the hall.  
  
She smiled at his back then looked down sadly. "It already is." She whispered to herself, and then finished packing her things.  
  
She remembered the way here, when she had gotten her hopes up and had them crashed down in a few short hours.  
  
Eowyn walked by Gimli the dwarf's horse, while he talked on about dwarf women. She turned back to Aragorn, who was behind her, and he mouthed something like, "It's the beards." Then ran his hand down his chin, signing a beard with it. He smiled broadly, the first true smile she had seen out of him, and she smiled broadly back, laughing silently.  
  
She turned back and Gimli said something about dwarves popping out of the ground. She laughed out loud at this comment, and a moment later Gimli's horse flew out from her grasp and he fell off. She laughed louder then faltered, running to make sure Gimli was all right, but he was screaming not to worry, how it was deliberate. She smiled and turned back to look at Aragorn, only to find out that he was staring back at her with a glint in his eyes that made her smile fade as she realized what it was. Her heart leaped in her chest as she smiled and looked down again.  
  
Early that next day when they were walking along, Eowyn caught up to Aragorn, who was now walking instead of riding, and looked at him for a while. She noticed a jewel on his chest; it looked purely made of silver with a small diamond in the middle.  
  
"Who is she?" She asked. Aragorn looked up at her questioningly. "The woman who gave you that jewel."  
  
He looked down at it and seemed to become distant, lost deep in thought. His eyes became foggy and he frowned, staying that way for a few moments. She hesitantly tried to bring him out of the thought.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
He looked up and said, "She is sailing to the undying lands with all that is left of her kin." He sadly looked back down, and she understood. He was in love with an elf. She frowned and walked a few paces ahead of him, looking down and not letting him see the expression on her face.  
  
It seemed ages ago, yet it was only earlier that day.  
  
She stood there, the perfect picture of a queen, crying her fears away as the wind kissed her and held her, her sleeves and hair flying behind her like an angel. She looked out over the bare land with a new feeling of calm running through her, and she smiled her tears away. She turned and ran down the steps to help her uncle with settling the people of Edoras. She closed her eyes and knew everything would be okay. Something in the clouds and wind told her everything would be just fine, no matter what happened.  
  
It was now late in the afternoon and the sun was dipping low in the sky, so that the mountains began to cast shadows on the Fortress of Helm's Deep. Eowyn ran down to the King's chambers. She ran to him and kissed him on the cheek. Theoden smiled and touched hers.  
  
"You are your mothers daughter Eowyn, which means you are wild spirited, I cannot keep you captive here for much longer. You deserve to run free like the horses of our lands." Eowyn looked into her Uncle and King's eyes, such deep, caring eyes, and smiled slightly. "Aragorn died defending our people, they weren't even his own people, and he was willing to do anything to defend us, even if it meant ending his own life." Eowyn looked down.  
  
"Was there a river under the cliff?" She said at long while.  
  
"What?"  
  
She said it slower and more clearly, "Was there a river underneath the cliff over which he fell?"  
  
Theoden paused and looked at his niece, there was a fire in her sparkling blue eyes, a fire full of hope and peace. "There was." he said slowly.  
  
A smile slowly crept over Eowyn's face, and she bowed her head, turned, and walked out of the hall, smiling all the while. Theoden watched her go thinking She is so her mother's daughter, and he too smiled. Which means she will be all right.  
  
*****  
  
Well did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me anything (Even if you DID hate it)! Review please! 


	2. White Angel

IMPORTANT! The first chapter was edited and replaced!! Go and read it again. if anyone read the first chapter before I edited it, you may have caught something. In the first chapter Eomer is in it, yes it's my story and I can make him be there but it messes the battle up. I instead replaced him with Legolas and added something that you may need to read for future chapters. I also edited other minor things.  
  
Note: The first part is a bit odd, but it symbolizes something. you'll see later  
  
  
  
Arin Elen (Morning Star) Chapter two: White Angel  
  
Arwen Evenstar stood there, shining skin reflecting the stars light, her shadowy hair flowing behind her back. She was unclothed, and when he looked down he realized he was unclothed too. Neither of them made a move to cover themselves. He looked down and realized for the first time that the Evenstar was missing from around his neck. He looked up at Arwen, she smiled at him and moved towards him slowly and snakelike. When she reached him they joined hands and began to walk, a starlit path weaving its way in front of them as they went.  
  
"I am leaving, you know this already."  
  
"Don't go."  
  
"My time is over, our time is over."  
  
"Arwen."  
  
She stopped walking and turned towards him. She moved her lips to his, and they kissed shortly, parted, and then kissed again, this time long and deep. Aragorn reached out his free arm and pulled her nearer to him, her bare skin was so smooth and he shivered under the touch of their naked bodies coming together. She sighed and brought their joined hands up between their chests, twisted so his was against her and hers against his, then she broke the kiss slowly, opening her eyes to gaze into his.  
  
"Remember me Aragorn, as I am now, not hiding anything from you. the way it is supposed to be."  
  
"Don't go, Arwen." He repeated, although her body and voice were fading away slowly.  
  
"I'll be with you Aragorn, when you need me. I'll be." But her body was gone and the last thing Aragorn saw was her silky hand disintegrating into the new darkness until he was gripping nothing more than air.  
  
"Arwen I love you! Please don't leave me, I need you!" He fell to his knees and looked up to the darkness, looked down to the darkness, and closed his eyes.  
  
How long he sat there with his eyes closed he didn't know, but suddenly he jumped at a hand lightly yet strongly at the same time gripping his shoulder.  
  
"Lord Aragorn?" Aragorn opened his eyes wide and made to cover himself, but looked down and found that he was fully clothed. He looked around, it looked like dawn in the sky, and a single bright silver star shone in the north.  
  
"The morning star" he whispered to himself.  
  
"Lord Aragorn?" the voice repeated. He turned his head now and saw Eowyn, clothed in a long white flowing dress. Its sleeves reached the ground, and the skirt flowed around her for what seemed like miles, which he was standing on. Her golden hair shone like the sun, perfectly textured as it flowed down to her waist.  
  
She smiled at him and moved her hand from his shoulder to grab his hand. He reached for it and turned as she helped him up. He understood why they called her the White Lady of Rohan because when she smiled the world went black compared to her brightness. And as the world went black only the morning star glowed as bright as she. Her freckles were accentuated and her hair flew out behind her as if a breeze had picked up. He smiled back and stepped toward her, their hands still joined, but she began to move farther away from him. He looked down and her hand was still locked with his, but he couldn't get closer to her.  
  
He began to run faster and faster, but her smile faded into that look. It was the look she had given when he told her about Arwen, he looked down and then her eyes appeared before his, full of sadness beyond compare. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see them, and gripped her hand harder, still running faster and faster.  
  
He opened his eyes and she began to also disappear with that look on her face and his hand still in hers. Before her hand went away he heard Eowyn whisper,  
  
"Come back to me."  
  
But everything went black again. and the world began to spin around him.  
  
Aragorn awoke with a start. He looked around without moving his head, and then closed his eyes again. When he opened them once more, Arwen and Eowyn stood there on either side of him. Eowyn like the morning star and Arwen like the night, they both looked at him, and both of their eyes were sad. He didn't know whom to love.  
  
He lay there staring at both of them, then reached out his hand to Arwen, but she looked down and shook her head, then they both disappeared.  
  
The morning sun blazed overhead, and Aragorn lay there, unable to move because of the pain it caused, so he shut his eyes and went back to sleep, only to be haunted by the same dream. This time however, he awoke because of something nudging and prodding him. He opened his eyes in time to see a horse, his horse, lick him on the face. He turned to the side and gasped in pain. The horse knelt down and he grabbed its mane, rolling on to it. The horse rose and began riding while Aragorn kept his head bowed in deep thought about the two women, the dream, and what to do about all of it.  
  
*****  
  
He woke up again from that haunting dream late that afternoon, but not because of the dream. His horse had stopped, and when he looked to see why he stared for a few moments.  
  
Thousands, maybe tens of thousands of Uruk-Hai bearing the white hand. Saruman. He guided his panicking horse away; he would have to take the long way around to Helm's Deep. He had to warn the people of Rohan about the army. He had to get back as soon as possible. He kicked his horse's sides and the horse took off into a gallop.  
  
As he rode he remembered Arwen when he first saw her.  
  
He was walking through the Rivendell woods, and thought he saw an animal ahead of him about forty feet away. He took out an arrow from his quiver and laid it on the string of his bow. He crept slowly and silently forward, and when he got close enough he stopped and lowered his bow, staring at the sight that met his eyes.  
  
An elf-maiden clad in silver, with long shadowy hair resting on her back stood by the stream, looking into it.  
  
"Luthien?" he whispered then ran forth a few feet crying, "Tinuviel! Tinuviel!" as Beren had once done long ago.  
  
The maiden turned and smiled, "Who are you? Why did you call me by that name?"  
  
"Because I believed you to be indeed Luthien Tinuviel of which I was singing."  
  
"So many have said." She said, and then looked him up and down. "Though maybe my doom will not be unlike hers." And she smiled at him. He took the hint and laughed, then introduced himself.  
  
They talked and walked a long while and when it came time to part, Arwen said "Maybe we shall meet again Aragorn son of Arathorn, I look forward to it." He bowed and she walked away, while he stared after her.  
  
He smiled to himself then thought of when he had first seen Eowyn.  
  
As he rode into Edoras he looked at all the people in the streets. They had all stopped what they were doing to look at the strange newcomers. He looked up, and there saw an angel in white.  
  
There on the balcony of the castle, flanked by two guards, stood a figure with skin so pale it almost seemed white, with a long flowing white dress and golden hair that glowed in the evening sunlight. With a burst of wind her hair and dress flew back, and he suddenly gasped at her beauty. He remembered Arwen and looked down in shame, but couldn't stand to not look at such beauty, and looked back up only to find that the white angel had disappeared.  
  
He wondered if she was a figment of his imagination, but somehow knew she wasn't.  
  
He remembered the last time he and Arwen had met on the bridge, when she had vowed to give up her immortality to be with him, then she gave him her Evanstar. and he looked into her deep brown eyes. They had shared their first real kiss there on the bridge in Rivendell, and he would not soon forget it.  
  
He remembered quite well the two good memories he had of Eowyn.  
  
He opened the door to the small chamber and thought it was empty, but saw the white angel there. His heart pounded in his chest and his knees knocked together but he walked forward and watched her take a sword out. She rubbed her hand down it then turned her back to him. He unsheathed his own sword and walked up behind her. She turned, waving her blade at him, and he stopped hers with a simple movement of his arm, their swords clashed together and held there.  
  
Her beautiful pale blue eyes opened wide in surprise.  
  
"You are trained well with a sword." He observed, acting calm and collected, hoping his heart wasn't on his face.  
  
In response she skillfully twisted her sword around, and he saw everything for the next few moments in slow motion. He felt his hand slip from the hilt of his sword and looked to watch it slowly fall to the floor. As it clattered he looked at Eowyn in the eyes, and she looked back as the sword came to rest.  
  
He knelt down and looked away at his sword as he picked it up, it was not nicked or dented, but he was astonished. A woman had succeeded in doing something no man, elf, or orc had ever done. He had dropped his sword in the presence of a white angel by the name of Eowyn. As he rose their eyes locked and they stared at each other for a few moments. Then she turned away.  
  
He well remembered the short conversation they had, but it was of no real importance on that day. He also remembered the day he saw the face that now haunted him in his sleep.  
  
He had been staring at the back of Eowyn's head at her long golden hair all day long from his horse. She was helping Gimli, and he was talking about the dwarf women. Eowyn looked back at him, smiling. He mouthed the words, "It's the beards." Then ran his hand down his chin in a "V" to show what he meant. He smiled broadly and so did she, then turned back.  
  
Gimli said something about Dwarves popping out of holes, and Eowyn laughed loudly. Aragorn couldn't help but laugh too; her laugh was the most beautiful sound. It was a purely angelic high-pitched laugh that suited her so perfectly. He realized then that he never heard Arwen laugh, and stared at Eowyn while she did so.  
  
Gimli's horse flew into a gallop and Gimli toppled off. She stopped laughing, and so did he. He stared at her as she ran to help the horse and turned back to him again. As their eyes locked Aragorn was aware of the way he stared at her, what he looked like, but the look she gave him was equally as open. He wanted to run to her at that moment and gather her into his arms just to tell her that he loved her, but then there was Arwen.  
  
He had a remarkably realistic dream of Arwen that night, and the next day he walked without a smile on his face, thinking about Arwen's words and her enchanting kiss. He could still taste her on his lips.  
  
Eowyn walked up next to him and for a few moments they walked in silence.  
  
"Who is she?" Eowyn said out of nowhere.  
  
Aragorn looked up, puzzled.  
  
"The woman who gave you that jewel." She said, looking at the Evanstar.  
  
He looked down at it, remembering when he had let Arwen go. He had hurt her but she let him keep the Evanstar.  
  
"Lord Aragorn?" Eowyn said. He jumped out of his trance.  
  
"She is sailing to the undying lands with all that is left of her kin."  
  
Then there was the face. Her face went from happy and contented to looking lost and sad. Her eyes became foggy and he could no longer see the heavens through them. She turned away from him and walked ahead, as he was left to stare again at the back of her golden head.  
  
"Just yesterday." He whispered, and rode on into the sinking sun, thinking about Eowyn, Arwen, and the dream. *****  
  
Thank you to anyone who reviewed my first chapter.  
  
Narsil: I am aware of what happens in the books. I know in the books he doesn't love her, but when I saw the movie Eowyn/Aragorn looked and felt better than Arwen/Aragorn, so I wrote this story. She smiled because she doesn't lose hope. If there is any chance he survived then she is going to believe in it. I also know about the Viggo drowning thing.  
  
Vana Burke: I know I get very very comma happy and other stuff but hey, whatever I'm only in 8th grade, I'm not perfect.  
  
Magz, Mistress Kioko, and catwjl thank you also. And don't worry its definitely not over yet! I have plans for this story; They just need to come together. 


	3. It Wasn't Meant To Be

Arin Elen (Morning Star) Chapter three: It Was Never Meant To Be  
  
  
  
Eowyn sat up in bed and looked out the window. The sky was gray but no sun was yet visible. She stood and stretched, blinking back sleep, and walked to her neatly folded pile of clothing she had brought to Helm's Deep. She grabbed a two-piece outfit. It consisted of a white dress and a brown leather over-top like over piece. She walked to her mirror and looked at her long blonde hair. She actually detested her hair, but couldn't find it in her heart to cut it, so she simply brushed it and twisted two pieces back out of her face and tied them with a white ribbon.  
  
She smiled at herself in the mirror. Despite the fact that she had very little figure she thought herself to be pretty. Or at least she knew she wasn't ugly. She smoothed her dress and she walked towards the steps and tugged on her sleeves. The sleeves of this dress fell nearly to the ground, as was the same with most of her dresses. For some reason, she was always supposed to act very feminine and princess-like. She was a shield maiden of Rohan, yet also the White Lady, and she hated it.  
  
What Eowyn really wanted to do was grab her horse and sword and ride off into the north, to who knows where. She only wanted to get away, but since she was the only lady in the castle at Edoras, she had to stay.  
  
Aragorn hadn't taken the hint when she told him her only fear. But then, no one else she ever told had figured it out either. Theoden had basically told her she could go, but she had to wait and get back to Edoras before she could do anything. She had waited 25 long years, she could wait a while longer.  
  
As she walked down the steps she looked around at the people lying on thin blankets on the ground all around her. She knew Rohan people didn't have much in the way of clothing or even cloth to make blankets, but she didn't think it very fair that she got so much more. If she told this to anyone, they would think she was crazy and tell her to lie down. She sighed and walked down to a large hall where about ten people were up sitting around a table, eating the first small meal of the day.  
  
Eowyn sat down away from everyone else and while she waited for food she let her mind wander off.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been sitting there thinking about Aragorn when a woman with sandy brown hair that fell to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes walked over and placed a plate in front of her. Eowyn was jerked out of her thoughts and she nodded slightly to the woman, who bowed and left.  
  
Her plate had a hard boiled egg and toasted bread with a small glass of milk next to it. She looked around at everyone else sitting at the table; their meal consisted of a small piece of cheese and toasted bread with a glass of not so clean water. She sighed as she ate her bread and drank her milk and then gave her egg to a woman with three children who walked in. The woman took it and bowed their thanks. Eowyn left the hall shaking her head.  
  
The sun was now beginning to rise and people were finally beginning to rise with it although some would sleep until the sun was high in the sky and Eowyn knew this. She personally loved to watch the sunrise every morning, and run out and sit on her favorite rock in the gardens of Edoras. She watched the sun set from her balcony outside her room.  
  
She ran up the steps and again stood on the Helm's Horn lookout place. She stood there and watched the sunrise. The wind would change directions every few moments, and her dress and hair would fly in a different place. She didn't cry this time. She didn't even think. She let her mind clear and focus purely on the sun rising slowly out of the horizon.  
  
After standing there for an hour after the sun was completely visible in the sky, she didn't know why she couldn't leave. Her whole body seemed to be waiting for something. She looked out into the distance, and finally saw what she was waiting for.  
  
A dot in the distance all alone drew near to the fortress. Eowyn's heart skipped a beat as she leaned over the ledge a bit to see it better. After about twenty more minutes she saw it was a single horse carrying something or someone. Its destination was clearly Helm's Deep. She smiled, something told her this was what she had been waiting for, and she ran down the steps.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn whispered and elvish thank you to the horse as he paused at the top of a hill overlooking Helm's Deep. He sighed in relief and urged the horse forward. He knew he had to get to King Theoden as soon as he stepped inside the door; the Uruk-Hai would be there by nightfall.  
  
As he neared the fortress he thought he saw a something glint off of the top tower. He looked up and saw someone with shiny golden hair in a white dress standing at the top. He smiled. She hadn't lost hope that he would come back. He stared at her, shining in the morning sun while he rode faster. The figure of Eowyn disappeared down into the fortress and out of sight.  
  
Ten minutes later he rode into the castle on his horse and heard a hundred gasps of, "He's alive!" as he jumped off of his horse. Gimli stepped through the crowd.  
  
"Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" He looked at Aragorn. "You," he said with a smile "are the most reckless. Luckiest man I have ever known!" He ran over and gave Aragorn a hug around he middle. Aragorn smiled.  
  
"Where is." Aragorn started. Gimli pointed up, still wearing a broad smile. Aragorn nodded and ran up the steps towards the king's chambers, but was stopped by someone standing in front of him.  
  
"You're late." Legolas Greenleaf said with a smile. He studied Aragorn briefly then said, "You look terrible!" Aragorn gave him a serious look and then broke into a laugh as the two friends share a brotherly hug.  
  
Legolas opened up his hand and held out something for him. Aragorn took the shining Evenstar from his hand and squeezed it, feeling the hole inside of him close up for the first time in days. He closed his eyes and saw a perfect picture of Arwen, walking with a hood over her face and walking through the woods with other elves. He opened his eyes and clasped it around his neck, glad to have it back. He looked up at Legolas.  
  
"Hannen" He said. Legolas smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Legolas was suddenly aware of Eowyn standing nearby, looking at Aragorn with a smile and tears in her eyes. She stood back and seemed to glance now at his Evenstar. Her was face full of relief and resolve, but her heart shown in her face. He hated to think it, but she looked beautiful when she was sad. He told himself that she was only a mortal as she bowed her head and ran away. *****  
  
Eowyn stared at the one thing holding Aragorn away from her. He wasn't even acknowledging her presence and probably didn't even care if she existed. She bowed her head. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. She turned and ran to her chambers, unaware of the light feet following her.  
  
As she collapsed on her window seat, looking out at the mountainside, she continued the chant in her head. I will not cry I will not cry.  
  
A had lightly gripped her shoulder and she jumped and turned around. Legolas stood there, blue eyes full of compassion. She looked up at him puzzlingly as he sat down next to her.  
  
"How can you be sad when Aragorn lives?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I think you know why master elf." Eowyn said after a pause.  
  
"He needs time Eowyn."  
  
"I do not intend to wait forever Legolas!" She burst out suddenly. An uncomfortable pause stretched for a moment where Legolas sat staring at Eowyn in confusion while she glared in anger at him, her eyes boring in to his.  
  
"I am here if you need to cry on someone. Anything that is said or done here is said or done in secrecy." Eowyn stood up and walked a few paces.  
  
"I will not cry. it shows weakness. Grieving for a lost loved one is one thing, crying because of something that never has and never will exist is different."  
  
Legolas stood up and walked to her. She turned, tears rolling down her face as he gathered her tightly to him. He led her over to the silky bed and sat there with her as she broke down in his arms.  
  
"You are lucky to be able to express your pain this way." He stroked her hair as she trembled in his arms. "I have never cried before." He whispered.  
  
Eowyn stopped crying for a moment and looked up into Legolas's face. "You have never once shed a tear in your life?"  
  
"Not once." She looked up into his eyes and leaned against his chest again, facing the window.  
  
"That would be terrible."  
  
"That's not the worst part. The worst part is I have tried. My eyes still remain dry as the sun."  
  
Eowyn sat up and looked him eye to eye. He smiled slightly and reached up a hand to her cheek, brushing her tears away, and then cupping her face in his hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into the soft hand of the wood elf. The two sat like that for a long while before Legolas moved forward and lightly kissed her forehead.  
  
She opened her eyes wide and thought of Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn doesn't love you.  
  
She shook her head and his lips parted from her forehead. He removed his hand from her cheek. She shook her head again.  
  
"No"  
  
She stood and walked away calling, "Thank you for comforting me Master elf. It was much appreciated." She disappeared around a corner and Legolas looked down.  
  
He knew he was a fool. He was just protecting her. for her own good. He should never have bothered following her.  
  
Some things are never meant to be.  
  
He didn't know why he liked her this way. She was going to end up with Aragorn. Anyone with eyes could see that! He lifted his eyes to the ceiling, humming an elvish tune about the maiden Luthien, who fell in love with a mortal, and died from a broken heart. *****  
  
Okay that was slightly shorter than the other two, but hey I have to try and finish these as quickly as possible.  
  
Thank you to the people who reviewed chapter two so far.  
  
Jellylady: eighth grade. well lets just say I am 13. I love my writing because it's really the only thing that is mature about me, or so a lot of people say. Thanks also to Mistress Kioko and Elbereth94, reviews help me so much (even if I don't get too many)! This story is hard because it gets better. but I have to get through all the slightly boring and old stuff to get to it. There will be a great twist in the next chapter that I really hope you all like, mwahahaha you'll just have to wait and suffer! I will try to write it and get it up as soon as I can thanks!  
  
Another thing, I don't plan on taking this through RotK. I plan on ending it somewhere and skipping RotK to make a sequel. It would be too boring and hectic to get through RotK. no fun. 


	4. Shreds of Golden Hope

Arin Elen (Morning Star) Chapter 4: Shreds of Golden Hope  
  
  
  
"They will be here by nightfall"  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Ten thousand strong at least."  
  
King Theoden sat in stunned silence for a few moments.  
  
"Gather up every man. and boy able to bear a sword and shield. Get the women and children into the caves. We go to war."  
  
Aragorn and Gimli looked down at the ground. What little hope Gimli held was gone, and it took every ounce of strength in Aragorn's body to hold on to some tiny microscopic thread of hope and faith that all was not yet lost.  
  
As the King's guards readied themselves to recruit, Eowyn ran into the hall followed by Legolas.  
  
Aragorn ran over to the two and filled them in. Legolas looked down as Gimli and Aragorn had. Eowyn blinked as if not understanding what he said, then shook her head and walked out of the hall to get the women and children into the caves.  
  
Legolas looked up into Aragorn's eyes and nodded, then walked out the door, heading for the wall to keep guard. Gimli followed him.  
  
Rohan was going to war. *****  
  
Eowyn stood at her place by Helm's horn one last time and watched the falling sun. She was going to fight for her people, no matter what they said. Too long had she been forced to stand by and watch while her people fell to Saruman's wrath. She balled her hands in a fist and gritted her teeth. She was ready.  
  
The women and children were safe in the caves and all men were being armed and fit with swords. It made a white-hot rage fill Eowyn as she watched eleven year-old boys being torn from their parents to go to their death.  
  
She turned and ran down the steps to get dressed.  
  
She ran to her chambers and grabbed her heavy leather long sleeved dress. She saved this for when she purposely wanted to look ugly. She took out a strong needle and thread. She flung the dress onto her bed and grabbed scissors, cutting a long slit up the middle and she began to sew.  
  
When the sun was nearly down she had a long flowing leather suit with sloppily done pant legs that still looked like a dress. She grabbed her sword and ran down the hall to get a chain mail suit.  
  
As she ran blindly she ran into someone. The someone grabbed her by the shoulders and then turned her face up.  
  
"Get to the caves milady Eowyn." It was Aragorn.  
  
"Get out of my way, I am going to fight." She pushed him away and made to get past him but he caught her.  
  
"I will not let you go out there and kill yourself."  
  
"And I will not stand by as I so often do and listen helplessly while the men and *children* die. I will fight no matter what you say or do." She once again struggled free and turned to run. This time Aragorn grabbed both of her arms and turned her around. He brought them face to face and gripped her shoulders tight.  
  
"I *will not* allow you to fight. Get into the caves and wait until we come get you. now!"  
  
"Why do you care whether I want to defend my people or not. These are not and never will be your people Aragorn. You are but a stranger who has come to help. Let me go or I will kill you after the battle is over if you survive." At these words he simply tightened his grip to a painful extent and pushed Eowyn backwards slowly. He kept their eyes locked the entire time, and led her down steps and to the door of the cave.  
  
"Get in there and do not come back out until this battle is over."  
  
She spat in his face and he let go of her. She walked backwards acting as if she were walking into the caves. Aragorn relaxed and wiped the saliva from his face.  
  
"I am sick of people telling me, a shield maiden of Rohan, where to go and what to do! I am sick and tired of being held hostage in my own city like an animal in a cage! I will do as I wish!"  
  
Her steely cold eyes raged with a burning fire as she stopped backing up and suddenly shot forward past Aragorn. This time he did not catch her.  
  
As he watched her go, he cried out and hit the door shut, locking and barring it. He stared at it then collapsed against it, pounding and pounding until his fists hurt. What would he do if something happened to Eowyn? If anything did, it would be his fault, but he knew that he could not stop her now.  
  
Then he heard a horn in the dusk. He recognized that horn, it wasn't an orc horn. As it sounded again he stood and ran towards it. The elves were here.  
  
*****  
  
Eowyn ran to the King's chambers where she found a shirt of chain mail. She picked it up and slipped it over her head, getting used to the weight. This one was a bit tight around the chest but she would have to live with it. She walked to a mirror and held up her sword. She knew what she had to do now. just one more thing left.  
  
She held her sword up to her wavy hair right below the shoulders and closed her eyes tight as she tightened and cut piece by piece of her golden wavy hair. As she opened her eyes cautiously, she peered at herself in the mirror and touched her hair. It was done very unevenly, but she could fix it after the battle.  
  
As she stood in front of the mirror with her sword she whispered a poem of Rohan.  
  
"Where now the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing? Where is the helm and the hauberk, and the bright hair flowing? Where is the hand on the harpstring, and the red fire glowing? Where is the spring and the harvest and the tall corn growing? They have passed like rain on the mountain, like wind in the meadow; The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into shadow. Who shall gather the smoke of the dead wood burning? Or behold the flowing years from the Sea returning? How did it come to this?"  
  
She was going to fight for Rohan.  
  
She was going to fight for her people.  
  
She looked at the long strands of golden hair at her feet and bent to pick up a lock. She was going to have to leave the hair here, she had no time to pick it up as the sun had set and in the distance Eowyn could hear soft far away stamping of thousands of orc feet.  
  
She put on a cloak and covered her head with the hood, hoping no one would notice her until it was too late to do anything about her being there.  
  
She gripped her sword firmly and ran up the steps and out onto the wall where no men noticed her presence. She slowly walked to a place nearby Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas and looked around. Strange faces peered ahead from strange armor. Eowyn pondered for a moment and then smiled inwardly. Aragorn got his elves. Rohan finally had hope.  
  
As the orcs drew nearer Eowyn could only make out an endless black line heading towards the fortress. She knew that no one could breach the walls but knew that many elves and men were going to die.  
  
Eowyn looked over at Legolas Gimli and Aragorn. Gimli couldn't see and was jumping up and down. Aragorn smiled the last smile he would probably get for a few long hours. As thunder rumbled overhead rain began to slowly fall onto men's armor. The Uruk-Hai continued to march through the rain, ignoring anything but the people on the wall.  
  
A sudden flash of lightning ripped through the sky and Eowyn gasped as, for a moment, she could see the thousands of Uruk-Hai marching. They suddenly all halted before the wall. Eowyn would wait until they got up the wall to fight. She was terrified and excited at the same time. She gripped her sword tighter as the men and elves drew back their bowstrings.  
  
As they all stood and waited for the command of Aragorn, one lone arrow shot through the night. It hit an Uruk-Hai and he fell to the ground. The stomping stopped and there was an eerie silence. Aragorn yelled something in elvish but it was too late. The Uruk-Hai began a low growl. Like a rumble of thunder it grew louder and louder until one large Uruk-Hai standing on a rock screamed something.  
  
The orcs began to run towards the wall. The first wave of arrows was released and the first rows of orcs fell. Aragorn shouted again and Eowyn jumped slightly as arrows flew over her head and hit another few rows of orcs. The living continued to run over the dead bodies as arrows began shooting randomly now from everywhere.  
  
Through the rows came five lines of orcs carrying ladders to the wall.  
  
"Ladders!" Aragorn screamed and everyone drew their swords.  
  
They all went up one by one and orcs began crawling up them like insects.  
  
Eowyn went to the ladder nearest to her and immediately orcs began surrounding her. Her hood was up so she couldn't see to the side of her. She grabbed her cloak and ripped it off, flinging it away as she slashed at one orc, then another.  
  
Eowyn worked tirelessly, moving with speed and grace, killing orc by orc, second by second. Men around her stared at her, but knew they could do nothing, it mattered not who was fighting now that it had begun.  
  
An orc to her side slashed at her, she ducked and cut its leg off then stood up and slashed its neck. Another two moved up behind her and she twisted, swerving to avoid another blow from one and stuck her sword through its chest and kicked it away. The other slashed at her leg. She had only enough time to lift one leg and didn't jump. The sword slashed through her lower leg and she winced. She kicked the orc hard in the chest then sliced off his sword hand and then his head.  
  
She looked down at her leg wound. It was shallow but still bleeding freely as the rip in her suit became stained with blood. She looked for something to wrap it with and found her cloak about ten feet away; it lay half buried under a dead orc. She ran over to pick it up and as she did she felt the whole world shatter beneath her feet. She flew up and then fell to the ground below, twenty feet. Her body ached but she felt she could get up and run. She gasped in pain and stood to run, but a boulder crashed down on her injured leg. She collapsed again and cried out in pain as her leg was pinned beneath the rock and she lay there, helpless.  
  
No one around her had any time or assistance to spare as a group of three orcs came hovering over the boulder and peered at the fallen Eowyn. She immediately sat up; only her lower leg was pinned. She cried out as she slashed one orcs chest and another leapt at her over the rock. She met it with her sword and the orc collapsed on her. She kicked him off with her free leg and tried to slash at the final orc's leg but he jumped out of the way. As he raised his sword above her and growled at her, Eowyn accepted that this was her death. She put her sword down and looked up, determined to die bravely. Just then someone familiar jumped behind the orc and sliced it's head off.  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
Aragorn looked down wearily at her and smiled inwardly. She was alive and. she certainly didn't look well. Although she smiled at him and acted unharmed, he could see through the darkness her tears of agony rolling down her face.  
  
"I told you not to fight." He said sadly, more to himself than to her.  
  
"You knew I would." She whispered. Aragorn turned and killed two orcs and then turned back to her.  
  
"Help me." She pleaded. She could feel her shattered leg underneath the large rock and tried to move it but cried out.  
  
"You are in pain Eowyn. I don't like seeing such a lovely face in so much pain." He knelt down next her and wiped her tears away then tried to move the rock. After a few moments in which he pushed and pulled the large stone Eowyn was free.  
  
"Aragorn!" She cried. He turned and faced five large orcs. He slashed two in the abdomen and kicked another away. He ducked then jumped away from two blows and slammed his sword into one's throat. He hit the shield of another and then kicked and punched the fourth. He took out a knife and slashed the staggering orc's face then jammed it into his heart.  
  
He pushed the orc over and grabbed his sword again and smiled almost as he simply stuck the blade behind him and the orc running towards him ran straight into it then fell over backwards.  
  
He picked Eowyn up as they heard shouts of, "To the Keep! Back to the Keep!"  
  
Aragorn turned and yelled up to an elf.  
  
"Haldir!" Eowyn just saw one lone elf stab an orc then turn to look down at Aragorn. Aragorn shouted something in elvish then Haldir nodded and killed one more orc. Eowyn saw his face contort in pain as he looked down at his leg. An orc came up behind him and brought down his steel ax into the elf's back.  
  
"Haldir! No!"  
  
Aragorn put Eowyn down and ran full speed up the wall steps and caught the elf as he fell, lifeless, into Aragorn's arms.  
  
Eowyn watched from the ground as he kissed his hand and put it to the dead elf's chest, the elven salute. She watched as Aragorn got up and killed orc after orc in anger and frustration.  
  
He returned to Eowyn and picked her up, running through the gap in the wall up the steps to the castle and setting her down on the ground.  
  
"I will return when I can." And he ran off to fight. *****  
  
Alrighty end of chapter four. I could've gone on much longer but I have to save some for another chapter.  
  
Thanks to reviewers of chapter three! Keep on reviewing they help a whole lot. If I didn't get any reviews I wouldn't continue to write, so thanks very much. 


	5. You Were Right, It was a Dream

Note: We finally begin to get to the good parts. I can finally begin to write MY story and not the movie. I find it was very necessary to go back so far in order to begin later. I hope you guys like it, because this is where everything begins, anything I already wrote wasn't really my idea, it was Peter Jackson and JRR Tolkien's, this is where my idea begins.  
  
Oh I own nothing except one person, Menalyn, who is just a small part in this chapter.  
  
Arin Elen (Morning Star) Chapter 5: You Were Right, It was a Dream  
  
Eowyn sat there, thinking of how stupid she was. She couldn't move because of her leg, which had gone numb. She sat up and leaned against a wall, deciding to build up her courage and deciding to look at just how bad her leg was.  
  
She had to really try hard not to throw up at the sight of her mangled leg as she bent over and pulled up the pant leg cautiously. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth, examining it more closely.  
  
A large gash from the orc was barely visible because of the many bruises and scrapes that ran from her ankle up to her knee. She could see it was broken in more than one place, and that she needed to wrap it soon. The gash was still oozing blood and Eowyn gingerly reached out to touch it. She cried out and withdrew her hand in agony. She had truly screwed herself by fighting.  
  
She was happy with her count of killing 21 orcs in the amount of time she fought, but felt guilty that she was just sitting against a wall while people were losing their lives right outside.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge bang and Eowyn jerked her head to look towards the door to the castle. Using the wall and her free leg, Eowyn stood and hopped forward, grasping the wall with one hand and her sword in the other. She hopped across a gap and saw what was going on. The door was being smashed open by hundreds of orcs. Rohan men were running back and forth, grabbing long wooden boards and propping them against the door.  
  
She saw King Theoden standing against a wall, and for a moment thought he was hurt. She heard King Theoden's words of lost hope.  
  
"Draw back. It is over they have won." He shouted. The men did not listen, and Eowyn saw Aragorn stop helping with the boards and run over to the King.  
  
"You said no one could breach the walls of this place, do not give up hope yet!" He said  
  
"So much death! What can anyone do against such reckless hate?" Theoden said sadly.  
  
Eowyn looked out the eastern window and saw the sun rising. Aragorn saw too, and remembered Gandalf's last words.  
  
"When the sun rises on the fifth day, look to my coming in the east."  
  
Aragorn turned back to Theoden.  
  
"Ride out with me." Aragorn said all of a sudden. "Go and meet them."  
  
"For death and glory?" Theoden asked.  
  
"For Rohan." Aragorn said. Theoden nodded.  
  
Gimli ran towards Eowyn's tower.  
  
Eowyn smiled as Aragorn, Theoden, Legolas, and Theoden's two guards ran past her. Aragorn looked at her and for a moment their eyes met before he was gone. No one else acknowledged her presence, which was good. It would only hold them up if they saw her like this.  
  
A few moments later, Eowyn saw the five returning on horses. Each person's sword was in its sheath on their belt. Eowyn heard Helm's horn sound as the horses halted.  
  
Theoden looked at Aragorn.  
  
"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." Aragorn's eyes met the King's as they all drew their swords. At that moment a few things happened. The door completely fell off of its hinges and orcs began streaming in the hall. Helm's Horn sounded once more and Theoden shouted as their horses shot forward, "Forth Eorlingas!"  
  
Eowyn hopped as fast as she could to follow the horses and halted at the door, watching them clear a path in the sea of orcs. The sun was now shining over the hill and suddenly a white figure on a large white horse appeared there.  
  
Gandalf the White's voice magically magnified.  
  
"Theoden King stands alone!" He shouted so all could hear. Just then another white horse and rider appeared beside Gandalf.  
  
"Not alone."  
  
"Eomer!" Eowyn gasped as tears of joy silently streaked down her cheeks.  
  
"Forth Rohirrim!" Eomer cried, and two thousand riders charged forward led by Gandalf who seemed to glow bright and the orcs recoiled, squinting and shielding their eyes.  
  
The next hour was a blur of falling and retreating orcs. Smiles broke out on every exhausted man's face, and Eowyn simply stood leaning against the wall, unable to take her eyes off of Aragorn. He was not only her hero, but now the whole of Rohan owed him so much. She was sure he would be modest about it and urge them not to praise him. He would say everything was Theoden's idea and give him all of the credit.  
  
She forced her eyes over to Eomer and Gandalf. Gandalf was wearing a broad smile and Eomer had his sword raised in the air, also sporting a broad smile.  
  
Suddenly the women and children began flowing out through the doorway where Eowyn stood. Not many of the Rohans had survived, and women were crying and hugging each other everywhere.  
  
One woman ran up to Eowyn, and Eowyn recognized her as the same woman who had served her food the morning before. She smiled as the woman offered to take her to the place where all the wounded were being treated.  
  
She leaned on the woman and tried to engage in conversation.  
  
"What is your name?" Eowyn asked.  
  
"Menalyn." The woman replied.  
  
Eowyn found herself speechless and didn't know what else to say. So she walked in silence to the hall where the wounded were. It was the dining hall, but the tables were pushed out of the way, and many women were placing sheets, blankets, and pillows on the ground, getting ready to help any surviving men.  
  
There was a row of only ten beds at the other end of the hall for special people. Eowyn refused to take a bed and she walked to a sheet by a wall underneath a window, and sat down. Menalyn helped remove Eowyn's chain mail and ran up to her room to retrieve a clean dress.  
  
She returned with Eowyn's favorite plain white dress and held a sheet up around Eowyn while she changed. It took painfully long to remove the leather suit and she gasped in pain more than once when she touched her leg accidentally. Menalyn then brought some broth and a glass of water. Eowyn took it thankfully and drank the water, leaving the broth for later.  
  
Another woman Eowyn recognized as an Edoras nurse walked over and examined Eowyn's leg. She put some burning ointments in places and then wrapped her leg in a tight splint. Telling Eowyn she had to keep it on for six weeks and not get it wet for at least three. Eowyn sighed and laid her head on her pillow, drifting into a deep and exhausted sleep. *****  
  
Aragorn spent the morning outside, helping families cope with their losses, and then went inside for a meal. He needed to also see Eowyn and make sure she was all right.  
  
As he entered the dining hall five or six nurses rushed to his side. He shooed all but one off and told her he simply needed food and water. The nurse nodded and left. He looked around the hall at the wounded men, most were hopeless, but a few sat up and talked cheerfully to one another with slings on their arms or bandages on their legs or chests. Aragorn found whom he was looking for underneath a window by a wall sleeping soundly.  
  
He walked over to the peacefully sleeping figure of Eowyn. Wooden crutches were propped against the wall near to her bed and a bowl of cold broth lay untouched next to her. He reached out and stroked her short golden hair. Now that it wasn't so heavy it curled into ringlets, and Aragorn smiled and how beautiful it looked.  
  
He reached down and grabbed her blanket, covering her with it as the nurse came back, carrying hot broth and water. He gulped down the water and sipped the chicken broth, feeling it warm his insides. He silently removed his chain mail and lay down next to Eowyn. He knew he couldn't sleep, but having her there was very comforting. She looked like an angel, lying there so peaceful and calm, not knowing what was going on around her.  
  
Another nurse came by to clean any wounds he had. He sat up and the nurse rubbed his scratches and scrapes with a wet cloth, then washed his hands and face. He nodded his thanks and she nodded back, standing up and disappearing to go help someone else.  
  
Aragorn lay back down next to Eowyn and against his will felt his eyes drooping shut.  
  
*Arwen stood there again. This time both were clothed, but the same thing happened. He walked along with her and she told him she was leaving. He told her not to go.  
  
This time they didn't kiss at the end though. Arwen reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand.  
  
"You were right Aragorn, it was a dream." She disappeared and darkness fell.  
  
The familiar hand gripped his shoulder.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
Aragorn turned and they grasped hands. Eowyn smiled and once again the world went dark except for the glow surrounding her and the morning star. She was still clothed, and so was he. Her white dress that stretched for miles and her now short curly golden hair blew in the non-existent wind.  
  
He walked towards her and this time he could get to her. He smiled and laced his fingers through her other hand. She continued to smile broadly.  
  
"Eowyn."  
  
She put a finger to his lips and then disappeared. The morning star was the last thing he saw and all was dark. * *****  
  
You like? Please keep reviewing!  
  
Thank you to the reviewers of chapter four, I get more and more readers every chapter so that's great! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!  
  
Coolgirlchic16: more by the movie as I haven't read the whole book yet. The poem was from the book though.  
  
Elbereth: I know I made her weak, I had to though so Aragorn could save her! 


	6. Night in Helm's Tower

Arin Elen (Morning Star) Chapter 6: Night in the Tower  
  
Eowyn woke up and blinked her eyes against the evening sunlight streaming in from the window over her makeshift bed. She looked over and saw Aragorn lying next to her, asleep. She gently reached out a hand to touch his face.  
  
He stirred and she recoiled her hand as he opened his eyes and also blinked against the brightness of the sun.  
  
They lay there and just looked into each other's eyes for a long while.  
  
"I told you I'd be back as soon as I could." Aragorn whispered.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you, my Lord." Eowyn whispered back.  
  
Aragorn remembered his dream and closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the things that were new. Arwen was clothed. She had said something about it all being a dream, and how Aragorn was right. He remembered how he could reach Eowyn and hold her other hand. He remembered the morning star still being there.  
  
But what did it all mean?  
  
Arwen and Eowyn were as different as day and night, yet somehow he could be in love with both.  
  
He opened his eyes and once again met Eowyn's.  
  
"Is something wrong Aragorn?" Eowyn asked, concerned by the look in his eyes.  
  
"No. I'm fine Eowyn."  
  
"You don't look it."  
  
"I'm fine Eowyn." He said with more force as he sat up. Eowyn sat up next to him and placed her hand on top of his. He smiled at her. "Don't worry about me."  
  
Eowyn looked up at the sky. "We must have slept all day, the sun is going down." They sat there looking out the window when Eowyn suddenly felt the need to go to her tower. She hadn't gotten to see the sunrise that morning.  
  
She slid up the wall on her good foot and Aragorn stood up to help her.  
  
"Where are you going? You cannot walk without your crutches." Aragorn grabbed her arm to balance her. Eowyn looked at her crutches now and sighed.  
  
"I'm not using those, I'm going to watch the sunset from Helm's tower." Aragorn picked her up.  
  
"May I come with you milady?"  
  
"Only if you put me down."  
  
"How will you get to your tower if I put you down?" She scowled playfully up at him and then wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her out of the hall.  
  
He carried her down the corridor and up the winding steps to the tower. When they got to the tower Aragorn gently put Eowyn down on the spot in the middle where Helm's Horn was. He sat down next to her and they sat in silence watching the sunset together.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What's the elvish word for sunset?"  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment.  
  
"Andunë"  
  
Eowyn repeated it. Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering, I always loved to watch the sunrise and sunset each day from my balcony at home or whenever we have needed to come here. It makes me feel so small and reminds me of how big the world really is."  
  
"Sunrise. anaròrë"  
  
"Elvish is such a beautiful language." Eowyn whispered.  
  
Aragorn smiled and Eowyn shivered as the sky turned slowly from light pink to a dark purple. A gust of wind blew from the East.  
  
"Rohan owes you so much, Aragorn."  
  
"Rohan owes me nothing."  
  
"You brought hope back to our country, you brought victory against the Uruk- Hai."  
  
"I did none of that alone."  
  
"Aragorn you need not be so modest when it is I who is speaking with you."  
  
Aragorn turned and gazed into Eowyn's eyes, why was her presence so calming yet so. nerve racking? He moved his hand to her face and she closed her eyes, leaning into the warmth of his hand.  
  
At long while she opened her eyes and whispered, "If Rohan owes you nothing then at least I do."  
  
"Eowyn I." She cut him off.  
  
"You saved my life, not only in the battle, but just by coming into my life. You saved me from a life without love. Even if you leave and never look back or think about me again, I will have known what love is for just once in my life." She ended in a whisper.  
  
Aragorn was taken aback. He knew she felt this way, but. he didn't know how strongly she felt. She truly thought he had saved her. She slowly reached a trembling hand up to the one on her cheek and gently pulled it off, lacing her fingers through his. He stared at their joined hands and realized what the dreams meant.  
  
He was losing Arwen.  
  
He had fallen for Eowyn.  
  
The scary thing was. He wasn't fighting it.  
  
He looked once again into her eyes and saw the unshed tears in them. She was so beautiful in the starlight. Her glistening blue eyes went on forever as they sat there with joined hands under the moon.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn broke their hands and gathered Eowyn into his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair, holding her tightly to him, breathing in her scent.  
  
"You saved me too, Eowyn." He whispered into her ear. "You saved me from myself."  
  
Eowyn smiled and let her tears fall. This was all she wanted. She just wanted to love him, and to know he loved her too was what she had been waiting for. They sat there holding each other with a new understanding between them and for the first time, both felt an emptiness deep within them fill up and disappear.  
  
They back away from each other. Aragorn leaned forward and kissed Eowyn's forehead, then stood and picked her up. He brought her to the ground and laid her between his legs. She rested her head on his chest and he brought his hands down and wrapped them around her waist. She moved her hands on top of his and looked up at him. He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead once more.  
  
They spent the rest of the night lying there in the tower underneath a blanket of stars. Neither one of them spoke. They didn't need to speak anymore. They knew they loved each other, and for this night, that was enough. *****  
  
As the stars began to fade, just as in Aragorn's dream, the morning star remained.  
  
"Eowyn" he whispered gently. She turned looked up at him. "See that star?" He removed one hand from her waist and pointed to the one bright star remaining in the sky.  
  
Eowyn nodded against his chest.  
  
"That's you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Arin elennya." He whispered  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"My morning star."  
  
Eowyn smiled and looked up at Aragorn.  
  
"You are so beautiful..." Aragorn whispered.  
  
Eowyn blushed and looked down.  
  
"Would anyone notice if we stayed here like this forever Aragorn?"  
  
"What's the fun in that when there are so many other places to be?"  
  
"I never want this moment to end."  
  
Aragorn hoisted Eowyn up so her head was next to his. They watched the sunrise together, each person knowing that the moment would have to come to an end sometime. neither one wanting it to. *****  
  
Okay that was a really tough chapter to write! Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 5 I appreciate it!  
  
Chasingmaybe: In one of my earlier chapters, I think it was two, Eowyn said she didn't like her hair and kept it long for everyone else. The battle finally gave her an excuse to cut it off. I liked the idea but I knew some others might not. I think Eowyn would look fine in curly hair.  
  
Emily Hart: I thought of Mulan too when I was writing that part. except I had just gotten done baby sitting a seven year old who had made me watch the movie 3 times in one day. So I really couldn't laugh. And regarding your chapter 4 review, Liv Tyler was good in other movies, but not as Arwen.  
  
Thanks Elbereth, Mistress Kioko, and Coolgirlchic too!  
  
Now every writer's nightmare come true. writer's block! I don't really know what to do next. well I have two ideas. Review and tell me which one you'd like (even though I think I might already have chosen one.)  
  
1 End the story here and move on to the sequel.  
  
2 Have a few more chapters in which they go back to Edoras and if I do that I don't want to give anything else away.  
  
Either way this story is almost over. The sequel will be after the war of the ring, when Aragorn is King of Gondor. and guess who his queen will be. that one will be tougher to write, but longer (and probably more time between each chapter)  
  
So please review and tell me how you liked this chapter and what you think I should do next!  
  
Thanks a lot! -Cerasi 


	7. Decision Made The End is Here!

Arin Elen (Morning Star)  
  
Ok I made up my mind based on the six or seven reviews ive gotten so far. I am ending it here and definitely writing a sequel. It will take a bit of time to figure out a good plot. other than just Eowyn and Aragorn being together (which is good enough for me!)  
  
Heres my little preview for whats to come all right!  
  
I will start out with the night before their wedding (midsummers day just as it would be with Arwen) and since I haven't read the last book but know basically what happened it will have spoilers somewhat, but only basic spoilers regarding mostly Eowyn's killing the witch-king.  
  
It will be longer than six chapters I'm pretty sure but mostly just about Eowyn and Aragorn's life together. Well that's really all I know right now but I do have a plan for chapters 1 and 2 forming in my mind this very second! The title: Melamin  
  
Thank you so much for all your comments and reviews everyone! I hope you all follow me over to the sequel and I hope you enjoyed my first real fanfic. I have been asked to put it on. three other Lord of the Rings sites so it's a great start! Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
Cerasi 


End file.
